


The Witch of Light

by ScatteredStarlight413



Series: Homestuck Classpects as D&D Classes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Homestuck
Genre: Classpects (Homestuck), Dungeons & Dragons Character Classes, Homestuck Classpects As D&D Classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredStarlight413/pseuds/ScatteredStarlight413
Summary: Witch of Light as a DND Class. Fully workable, but ask your DM first
Series: Homestuck Classpects as D&D Classes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864558
Kudos: 6





	1. Level Table




	2. Class Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abilities of your class

Class Features

Hit Dice: 1d8 per Witch of Light level

Hit Points at First Level: 8+con mod

Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 4)+con mod per Witch of Light level after 1rst

Proficiencies

Armor-None

Weapons-Simple melee, simple and martial ranged

Tools-Jeweler's kit

Saving Throws-Dex, cha

Skills-Choose 3 from Acrobatics (Dex) Arcana (Int) History (Int) Insight (Wis) Investigation (Int) Perception (Wis) Stealth (Dex)

Equipment

Start with the same as a sorcerer 

[Radiant Soul]

Level 1-You have resistance to Radiant damage due to the Light that infuses you.

Aspect Wielder

Level 2-You can use your connection to your Aspect to regain your magical ability. You can spend Aspect Points to regain spell slots or spend them to gain Aspect Points. The going rate is

1st level slot=3 ponts, 2 level slot=5 points, 3rd level slot= points, 4th level is 8, and 5th is 9.

Technique of Light

You can use your Aspect Points to make mystical effects. When you get this, you learn 4 techniques of light. You learn 2 more at levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18. When you level up you can swap 1 Technique for another.

[Ability Score Improvement]

At levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 19, you gain +2 to one ability or +1 to two different abilities.

[Let There Be Light]

Level 6-You can choose to make yourself or your arcane focus glow with bright or dim golden light for anywhere between 100 to 5 feet out. If the light is bright, it also casts an equal amount of dim light beyond your radius. This lasts until you dispel it. Costs 1 Aspect Point.

[Memory Switch]

Level 10- You can switch memories of two targets, willing or unwilling. This can be anything from one month’s memories to one minute, and each can be different. If the targets are unwilling, they must make a Charisma save against your Spell Save DC. This costs 5 Aspect Points and can be done once per session.

[Lucky Star]

Level 14-You can choose to have advantage on one roll. This choice must be made before the roll. You can use this ability the amount of times per session as your Charisma modifier. (minimum 1)

[Blackout]

You can cause a 25x25 area to become completely dark, consolidating the light into your arcane focus. This light casts bright light in a 50-foot radius. This light is sunlight. You can also choose to flare the light, which causes anyone of your choice in a 200-foot radius to succeed on a Constitution save or be blinded for 1d4 minutes and take 1d6 radiant damage. This returns the light to the dark space. Costs 3 Aspect Points.

[Aura of Light]

You summon your God Tier abilities, and cause yourself to become an avatar of Light. This lasts for 1 minute. During this time, [Let There Be Light] and [Blackout] are free. [Blackout] does not create a darkzone. You also have advantage on all rolls due to the ability [Dance of Thorns].


	3. Techniques of Light-Fraymotifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fraymotifs/Techniques you have access to.

Techniques of Light (fraymotifs)

[Starburst]-2 points-Cause 2d6 radiant damage in a 10foot circle to those who fail a Dex save against Spell Save DC

[lifdoff]-You gain a fly speed of 75 feet-Requires level 6. Automatically gained and can't be swapped.

[Luck Giver]-3 points-Choose one ally. This ally has advantage on their next roll

[Wipe]-15 points-One target must succeed on an Int Spell Save DC or forget the last year-Requires level 13

[See the Truth]-4 points-For 6.12 minutes, you can see through all illusions.-Requires level 5

[Glimmer]-5 points-Ask the DM one question and receive a short answer

[Light of Day]-5 points-You cause an 10x10 area to be bathed in the light of the sun for 3 rounds.-Requires level 4

[Flash]-7 points-Deal 3d10 radiant damage to all in a 10x10 area. Damage is halved if the target succeeds on a Dex save against your Spell Save DC-Requires level 5

[Shining Stars Together]-You can choose for [Let There Be Light] to affect other willing targets-Requires level 9

[Read in the Light]-You can read Celestial and Ignan

[Voiceknowledge]-You can identify someone by voice alone, and for 1 point know an unknown person’s name by hearing their voice if they fail a Wis save against your Spell Save DC-Requires level 8

[Lightbolt]-4 points-Deals 2d8 damage to one target within range who fails a Dex save against your Spell Save DC

[Luck Breaker]-5 points-One target has -1d6 to all rolls if they fail a Cha save against your Spell Save DC-Requires level 7

[Equalize]-3 points-For 5 minutes, two targets have a bonus on one skill or save equal to the average of both. Mean-Requires level 4

[Brighten Memory]-3 points-One willing target has one of their memories sharpened to crystal-clear, high-def quality

[Impossible Odds]-7 points-For 1 minute, you have +1d6 to all rolls.-Requires level 12

[Who Are You]-4 points-Gain 3 pieces of information on one target. They can be name, gender identity, the number of any ability score, race, or some other thing if the DM feels it’s appropriate-Requires level 4

[Sunlight Heal]-5 points-Restore 1d8 hearts to an ally standing in sunlight

[Longsight]-6 points-You can see for twice the distance for 11 minutes-Requires level 5

[Lightening]-4 points-Light fills a lantern, lights a torch, or causes some other tool of light to work. It will shine until you dispel it

[See what I See]-9 points-2 targets you choose get the effects of [Who Are You?]-Requires level 6

[Golden Gift]-8 points-You create a glimmering golden item made of hard light. It can be anything that fits inside a 5x5 cube. The item lasts for 1 hour-Requires level 5

[Glowing Gem]-7 points-You create a gleaming gold gemstone made of hard light that glows in a 25 foot radius with bright light and another 25 feet of dim light. The gem lasts until dispelled. You can cause its light to dim or get smaller, but 25 feet is the max. You can also turn it off-Requires level 4

[Portal]-15 points-You create a portal to somewhere you have been before. This also requires a 5th level or above spell slot-Requires level 14

[Lightspeed]-5 points-You can use Dash for free once on your turn for 5 minutes-Requires level 4

[Meteors but Faster]-19 points-You cause a large vessel to move at light speed. The DM decides how long it will take to reach your destination-Requires level 16

[Tell me the Truth]-7 points-You cause a target within range to be unable to tell a lie for 17 minutes if they fail a Cha save against your Spell Save DC-Requires level 5

[Everyone Get On The Bus]-9 points-You create a bus made of solid light. The bus is fast. You can put as many people as you want in the bus. The DM decides how long it takes for you to reach your destination. The bus vanishes when you get there-Requires level 6

[Homelight]-10 points-You cause a location of your choice to become Home. You can use [Portal] for 10 to go there and it only requires a level 3 slot. Allies also regain +10 extra points when healed there-Requires level 7

[Nightlight]-3 points-Causes the location you are in to become a Sleeping Place. This lasts until next sunset. While the location is a Sleeping Place, all allies who sleep there are in the same dream, and remember it clearly.

Person-Specifics

These can only be performed with a person who fills their requirement. They are automatically available and cannot be swapped.

[Breath of Sunshine]-Must be performed with a Breath Player

[Sunlit Space]-Must be performed with a Space Player

[Illuminate your Time]-Must be performed with a Time Player

[Blood of Stars]-Must be performed with a Blood Player

[Sunrage]-Must be performed with a Rage Player

[Light up the Mind]-Must be performed with a Mind Player

[Doom of Flames]-Must be performed with a Doom Player

[Life in Light]-Must be performed with a Life Player

[Bright Hope]-Must be performed with a Hope Player

[Heart of Sunshine]-Must be performed with a Heart Player

[Glimmervoid]-Must be performed with a Void Player

[Light of Friendship]-Must be performed with a Moirail who has Played the Game

[Sunshine Love]-Must be performed with a Matesprit who has Played the Game

[Hatred in Flames]-Must be performed with a Kismesis who has Played the Game

[Stop For Light’s Sake!]-Must be performed with an Auspice who has Played the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was reely fun to write, so I'll be doing more. I'm going to take the first request posted, and on later works I'll be doing the same thing. First come, first served and all that. Sea you at the next one!


End file.
